The General Clinical Research Center is the main University of Rochester resource for the conduct of clinical investigation by 35 clinical and 2 preclinical investigators. Investigations currently being done include 1) Studies of immunoglobulin and light chain turnover in normal and disease subjects, 2) the role of the autonomic nervous system in response to glucopenic-induced stress, 3) the efficacy of inoculation with Influenza A (H3N2) ts-1 (E) virus in protection against influenza, 4) description of the normal growth pattern of boys and girls as related to measurements of lean body mass, 5) tests of the therapeutic efficacy of penacillamine in patients with cystinuria, 6) study of the cardiac conduction abnormalities in myotonic dystrophy, 7) experimental work in patients with cirrhosis and ascites to determine the factors which may produce changes in already existing high renin levels, 8) the change in fecal bile acid patterns secondary to cholic acid administration, 9) the role of alpha and beta adrenergic blockade and stimulation on thyrotropin release as induced by thyrotropin releasing factor, 10) studies of fluoride urinary excretion rate and serum fluoride levels as influenced by diet, urinary electrolyte excretion and changes in bone resorption, and 11) changes in calcium and phosphorus metabolism as secondary phenomena of primary magnesium depletion.